hundred night and night
by mysteryblossom
Summary: after nagato's death, pain his brother took the Judgment from him. and he is killing all the girls in his kingdom cuz of the Betrayal of his girlfriend from three years.until the minister daughter konan agreed to marry him .and when it's time for pain to kill her she tells her sis a story and he listen to her till she finish. but is he going to kill at the end of her stories?


**Oh god this story will take a lot of time but the important thing is that all the akatsuki are in and yaoi **

**the story don't belong to me I'm just one of the writers who narrated the story**

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

It is related that there was, in ancient times, a King of konoha and he had two sons, one of them was a man of mature age; and the other, a youth.  
Both of these princes were brave elder, who inherited the kingdom of his father, and governed his subjects with such justice that the inhabitants of his country and whole empire loved him, his name is yahiko and his younger brother was named nagato.

it stayed like this during a period of twenty years with the utmost enjoyment and happiness until the elder King felt a strong desire to see his brother, and ordered his Minister to repair to him and bring him. He then wrote a letter to his brother, expressive of his great desire to see him; and having sealed it, and given it to the minister hear and obey and forthwith prepared for the journey he packed his baggage and went till he reached nagato's kingdom and informed him of his brother's desire to see him after which he handed to him the answered by expressing his readiness to obey the commands of his brother and repaired himself for the journey,he then appointed his servant to be governor of the palace during his absence and set out towards his brother's dominions.

At midnight he remembered that he had left in his palace an article which he should have brought with him so he returned to the palace to take it, he there beheld his wife sleeping in his bed, and attended by a male slave, who had fallen asleep by her side.

the world became black before his eyes, He then drew this sword, and slew them both in the bed: after which he immediately returned, gave orders for departure, and journeyed to his brother's capital.

yahiko rejoicing at the tidings of his approach, went forth to meet him, saluted him, and welcomed him with the utmost delight. He then ordered that the city should be decorated on the occasion, and sat down to entertain his brother with cheerful conversation.  
but nagato's mind was distracted by reflections upon the conduct of his wife, his countenance became sallow; and his frame emaciated.  
when his brother saw him on this condition he thought that his brother is missing his wife and his then said,''I wish that you would like to go out with me on a hunting excursion perhaps your mind might so be diverted'' but he declined and yahiko went alone to the chase.

there were some windows in the King's palace commanding a view of his garden; and while nagato was looking out from one of these, a door of the palace was opened, and there came forth from it twenty females and twenty male slaves then the reached to a fountain where they all sat down together and embraced,all of them continued revelling together until the close of the day.

When nagato beheld this spectacle His vexation and grief were alleviated, and he no longer abstained from sufficient food and drink.

When his brother returned from his excursion, and they had saluted each other,King yahiko observed his brother nagato, that his colour had returned and he ate with said''my brother, when I last saw you your countenance was sallow, and now your color has returned, acquaint me with your state''. ''when you sent the Minister to me to invite me to the presence, I prepared myself for the journey, and when I had gone I remembered that I had left behind me the jewel that i give it to you in my palace so i returned to my palace for it, and there I found my wife sleeping in my bed, and attended by a slave male and I killed them both, and came to you but my mind was occupied by reflections upon this affair, and this was the cause of the change of my complexion, and of my weakness and as to the return of my color, i don't want to say.''nagato his brother heard that he said''no you must tell me now''so nagato repeated to him all that he had seen.''I would see this with my own eye''yahiko , said nagato''give out that you are going again to the chase, and conceal yourself here with me,and you will obtain ocular proof of it.

yahiko upon this, immediately announced that it was his intention to make another excursion. The troops went out of the city with the tents, and the King followed them.  
he disguised himself, and returned to his brother in the palace, and sat in one of the windows overlooking the garden; and when he had been there a short time, the women and their mistress entered the garden with the black slaves, and did as his brother had described, continuing so until the hour of the afternoon-prayer.

When King yahiko beheld this occurrence, reason fled from his head, and he said to his brother, nagato''Arise, and let us travel until we see whether such a calamity as this have befallen any other person like unto us or not and our death will be preferable to our life.''

His brother agreed to his proposal, and they went out from a private door of the palace.  
they journeyed continually, days and nights, until they arrived at a tree in the midst of a meadow, by a spring of water, on the shore of the drank of this spring, and sat down to rest,and after an hour the sea became troubled before them, and there arose from it a black pillar, ascending towards the sky and approaching the meadow.

the two brother fear at the sight and climbed up into the tree, which was lofty. they gazed to see what this might was a fairy of gigantic, tall and fat, bearing on his hand a landed, and came to the tree into which the two kings had climbed and having seated himself beneath fairy opened the chest, and took out of it another box, which he also opened and there came from it a young woman, fair and beautiful, like the shining the fairy cast his eyes upon her he said''lady of noble race, whom I carried off on the wedding-night, I have a desire to sleep a little''then he placed his head upon her knee and slept. The woman then raised her head towards the tree and saw there the two Kings ,she removed the head of the fairy from her knee and placed it on the ground and stood under the tree and made signs to the two Kings as though she would say Come down, and don't fear this devil.

they came down to her then she stood and said to them''stood''. she took from her pocket a purse and drew out a string which were in it ninety-eight seal-rings and she said to them''do both of you know what are these''''no,we don't''they answered ''The owners of these rings have all of them been admitted to converse with me unknown to this foolish devil, so give me your two rings''. the brothers gave her their two rings from their fingers and then she said to them''This devil carried me off on my wedding-night, and put me in the box and placed the box in the chest and affixed to the chest seven locks then put me in the bottom of the roaring sea, beneath the dashing waves not knowing that when one of our sex desires to accomplish any object nothing can prevent her''

the two Kings were stunned from her talk and immediately they departed, and returned to the city.

after three years yahiko died and his brother nagato took the Judgment and called himself pain.

the king pain made a regular custom, every time that he took a virgin to his bed he killed her at the expiration of the continued to do that during the four years and the people raised an outcry against him and fled with their daughters and there remained not a virgin in the city of a sufficient age for marriage.

the King ordered the Minister to bring him a virgin. the Minister went out and searched and found none. he went back to his angry fearing what the King might do to him.

the Minister had two daughters the elder was named konan and the younger is sirvana  
The elder sis had read various books of histories and stories. she said to her father''why do i see you sad and angry''When the Minister heard these words from his daughter, he told her all that had happened to him with regard to the raised from her seat and said''father please marry me from this king either I shall die, and be a ransom for one of the daughters, or I shall live, and be the cause of their deliverance from him. her father was surprised from what she said and shocked his head and said to her''please konan don't sacrifice yourselffor this king'' but konan said bravely ''It must be so''her father knew that There was no feasibility in Arguing with her.

the minister arrayed his daughter Quickly to the king pain. konan had given directions to her younger sister saying to her'' When I have gone to the King I will send to request you to come and when you come to me say: my sister relate to me some strange story to beguile our waking hour and I will relate to you a story that shall be our Escape.

when konan reached to the king she cried and he said to her ''why are you crying?''she told ''i want to say goodbye to my sis before you kill me''.  
the King sent to her sis and she came and embraced her sisters sat near the foot of the bed and after sirvana had waited for a proper opportunity she said''please konan relate to us a story to beguile the waking hour of our night.''''Most willingly if this virtuous King permit me'' konan said

* * *

**and the story begins haaaaaaaaa**

**hope all like it  
**


End file.
